Dedúcelo, Mycroft
by Risana Ho
Summary: Sherlock sonrió satisfecho. Jamás sería bueno para los trabajos monótonos del hogar –le parecían cosas innecesarias que solo ocupaban espacio en su preciado cerebro–, pero sabía solucionarlo a la perfección. [Crack! Fic]


_**Discleimer**_: Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y a la BBC, respectivamente.

.

**Dedúcelo, Mycroft**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

En una noche cualquiera en el apartamento 221B de Baker Street, el par de hermanos Holmes permanecía en la comodidad de su domicilio. Cada uno sumergido en sus respectivas actividades. Mycroft leía tranquilamente algunos documentos gubernamentales que había traído de su oficina, hasta que Sherlock se paró frente a él.

—Hermano, ¿podrías arreglar la gotera de la llave del baño? —Pidió el menor.

—Dedúcelo, Sherlock —Mycroft habló con aparente calma, mirándolo con esa irritante expresión muy suya—. ¿Te parece que soy un plomero?

Cinco minutos después…

—Mycroft, ¿podrías arreglar la pared?

—Dedúcelo, Sherlock —lo miró firmemente, aumentando su gesto molesto—. ¡¿Crees que soy pintor?!

Cinco minutos más tarde…

—Hermano, ¿podrías arreglar la luz de la cocina?

—¡Dedúcelo, Sherlock! —Exclamó enojado, arrojando sus documentos a un lado—. ¡Vamos, que no soy un electricista!

A la noche siguiente, después de un largo día de trabajo, Mycroft regresó al apartamento. No pedía mucho, sólo esperaba que su hermanito hubiera ido al supermercado por la despensa –o mínimo, hubiese pedido comida a domicilio–, y tener el piso intacto sin alguna sorpresa de experimentos fallidos –cortesía del aburrimiento de su familiar. Sin embargo al entrar a su hogar no encontró las paredes destrozadas o pedazos de partes humanas en la mesa del comedor, al contrario, notó que la pared estaba arreglada y la luz de la cocina funcionaba a la perfección. Extrañado, fue rápidamente al baño, encontrando la gotera reparada. ¿Sherlock lo había hecho solo? No, su "adorable" hermano era un fracaso para las tareas del hogar –y cualquier otra cosa que no estuviese relacionada con las deducciones de sus casos _detectivescos_.

—¿Quién hizo todo esto? —Preguntó curioso, observando a su hermano sentado en el sofá, llevaba su inseparable bata azul y tecleaba rápidamente en su laptop—. ¿Contrataste a alguien?

Sherlock negó, sin alzar la mirada del aparato. Podría no responderle, pero su hermano no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta averiguarlo. Y lo menos que deseaba era a Mycroft invadiendo su preciado espacio personal, suficiente tenía con compartir el piso.

—¿Recuerdas al vecino del apartamento de arriba, John Watson, el doctor de cabellos rubios y ojos azules? —Cuestionó el menor.

—Sí.

—Le pedí a él que arreglara todo.

Mycroft frunció las cejas.

—¿Cuánto te cobró?

—Bien, pongámoslo de ésta manera, Mycroft —empezó Sherlock de manera pausada—. John me dio a elegir dos formas de pago; una donde le sirviera té y preparara galletas caseras… —paró un segundo y desvió la mirada, mostrando un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Cosa bastante extraña en él—. O la segunda forma de pago, que le regalara una tarde pasional donde hubiera lujuria y sexo desenfrenado.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve ese maldito enfermo?! —Mycroft gritó enfadado. No obstante, recordó su educación y recompuso su impasible rostro, intentando guardar la calma—. ¿Y te sobraron algunas galletas?

Sherlock lo miró seriamente.

—Dedúcelo, Mycroft… ¿Me ves facha de repostero?

Sherlock se levantó de su lugar en dirección a su habitación, disfrutando ver a Mycroft en estado de shock. Sonrió satisfecho. Jamás sería bueno para los trabajos monótonos del hogar –le parecían cosas innecesarias que solo ocupaban espacio en su preciado cerebro–, pero sabía solucionarlo a la perfección. Alguien que hiciera enojar a Mycroft y lo _desaburriera_ a él, no lo encontraría muy seguido. John Watson podría ser verdaderamente interesante para sus experimentos futuros.

Tal vez le haría una visita por la mañana.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Lo sé, es corto, y es un chiste muy común, por lo que no dudo que ya lo hayan leído en otra parte XD, además, también lo había subido en otro fandom ¬¬, pero no pude resistirme a ponerlos con los hermanos Holmes X3 e imaginar la cara de Mycroft XD**_

_**Y qué dicen? Les gustó? Algún review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\\(°~°)/**


End file.
